Un breve descanso
by Albagarnie
Summary: Escena en la que Fili y Kili casi se ahogan en el río, y lo que pasa después.


**He visto que hay muchos fics de esta escena de ahogamiento, y la verdad es que al principio no me imaginé a mi misma escribiendo también mi versión. Pero leyendo el libro, me di cuenta de que hay más detalles sobre esta escena que en todos los demás fics se habían pasado por alto, de modo que me pareció buena idea escribir este fic incluyendo esos detalles.**

**Para ubicarnos en el momento de la historia, la escena del ahogamiento es justo antes del accidente con los trolls.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

-¡KILI! ¡Ya voy! –gritó el enano, quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta y corriendo hacia el agua.

-¡Fili! –antes de poder escuchar el grito de su tío, ya se sumergía.

Sus pies no llegaron a tocar el fondo del río crecido, pues nada más meterse en el agua ya empezó a ser arrastrado por la corriente. Con toda la fuerza de sus brazos luchó por llegar a la superficie.

-¡Kili! –volvió a llamar, en cuanto sacó la cabeza. Por un momento, se sintió confuso, y a su alrededor solo pudo ver agua girando sobre él, sin rastro de la orilla ni de su hermano. Lo libró de esto un quejido ahogado por un golpe de agua. Se giró rápidamente hacia donde lo había oído, para llegar a ver a Kili agarrándose a una roca como a un clavo ardiendo.

-¡Fi- exclamó el enano, antes de ser cortado de nuevo por el oleaje del río. Su cabeza se hundió y por unos segundos no salió.

En ese momento, todos los músculos de Fili se centraron en vencer a la corriente para alcanzar a su hermano. Era muy fuerte, el río había crecido mucho con las abundantes lluvias. Varias veces, tratando de respirar, en vez de aire se encontró con más agua, y mientras nadaba apenas tenía tiempo de toser. Apenas podía ver con el agua y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, llegó a volver a sentir quedarse perdido entre las corrientes.

Pero logró tener la cabeza el suficientemente tiempo fuera como para localizar la roca, y lanzarse a ella. Nada más estuvo allí, se impulsó lo más arriba que pudo y agarró de los hombros a Kili para encontrarse con él.

Suspiró de alivio cuando lo vio junto a él, todo lo consciente que podía estar.

Pero su hermano llevaba un rato resistiendo a las aguas heladas (aquella era una sensación que solo lo había invadido nada más sumergirse y en ese mismo momento, cuando se había parado; pero sí, se daba cada vez más cuenta de que las aguas estaban terriblemente heladas). Kili estaba mucho más débil, y mientras luchaba por mantenerlos a los dos en la roca, pudo darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban de la orilla. Probablemente su hermano pequeño no pudiera nadar hasta ahí.

Llamó al resto de la compañía, que estaban buscando cualquier forma de poder llevarlos a la orilla. Encontraban ramas robustas y largas, pero ninguna llegaba allí.

Pensó en tratar de acercarse un poco, solo lo suficiente para agarrarse. Sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo y sin que se le ocurriera nada mejor, tiró de Kili para separarlo de la roca. Pero nada más lo movió un poco, él soltó un quejido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inmediatamente Fili.

-M-mi pie… -dijo el enano más joven como pudo, pues estaba débil y sus dientes castañeteaban-. Está atascado…

Fili frunció el ceño lleno de preocupación, con la vista puesta en el agua bajo la que estaban las piernas de su hermano.

-Voy a soltarte. Dame la mano y no te sueltes de la roca, ¿de acuerdo?

Kili asintió, y el mayor rápidamente apretó su mano y volvió a sumergirse en el agua.

La pierna de Kili le sirvió de guía en la oscuridad bajo el río, hasta alcanzar el pie atrapado entre rocas. La cabeza le bombeaba y los oídos le pitaban por la postura, el aire le faltaba cada vez más; pero seguía apartando las piedras desesperadamente con la mano que no daba a Kili.

Sin embargo, la corriente era muy fuerte, el agua helaba sus articulaciones, el más joven solamente podía sujetarse con una mano, y no aguantó. Débilmente, el cuerpo de Kili se apartó de la roca, aún sin soltar la mano de su hermano.

Todavía no había terminado de soltar el pie, cuando la corriente los venció.

Ninguno de los dos pudo apenas sentir los siguientes instantes. El agua los envolvió, les hizo dar vueltas, y mareados no lograban saber hacia dónde estaba la superficie, ni siquiera donde estaba el otro. El aire escapó de sus pulmones, sin que pudieran llenarlos. La necesidad de oxígeno les debilitaba más, confundía su cabeza. Estaban tan fríos que ni siquiera podían sentir el tacto, sus articulaciones no podían moverse. Estaban a la deriva en el río, perdiendo la consciencia, incapaces de resistir a la corriente. No podían luchar.

Lo primero que escuchó Fili fue un fuerte relincho. Reconoció al pony que los había arrastrado hacia allí. Luego, cuando sintió un golpe de aire frío en la cara, se dio cuenta. ¡Aire!

Tomó la mayor bocanada que había dado en su vida, e inmediatamente después comenzó a echar unas toses con agua. Dolió.

No podía abrir los ojos, pero sintió los brazos que tiraban de él, que al final lo dejaron sobre algo duro y seco. ¡Tierra!

Fili fue capaz de abrir los ojos, y tras unas toses más se incorporó. De nada sirvió que otros enanos le dijeran que se quedara tumbado, porque acababa de recordar a Kili. Miró a todos lados buscando a su hermano desesperadamente, a pesar del dolor en su cabeza.

Cuando lo encontró, un grito de Thorin desgarró su corazón.

-¡No respira!

Su tío estaba sobre Kili. En el mismo momento en el que puso la oreja en sus labios y no sintió aliento, le puso la cabeza de lado y comenzó a presionar en su pecho.

Fili olvidó todos sus daños y corrió hacia él. Cuando estuvo ahí se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. Thorin ponía las manos en el pecho de su sobrino y lo comprimía, con todas las fuerzas que podía. Su hermano se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y puso una mano por encima de sus labios, tratando de sentir de nuevo su respiración.

-¡Kili! ¡Vamos, Kili, respira!

Fili miraba a los demás pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie podía hacer más que lo que estaba haciendo Thorin. Él presionaba una y otra vez el pecho de su sobrino, llamándolo, pidiéndole que aguantara.

De repente, los ojos de Kili se abrieron de par en par. E inmediatamente unas toses llegaron a él y empezaron a sacudirlo. Rápidamente Thorin puso todo su cuerpo de lado, y empezó a golpear en su espalda, ayudándole.

Kili devolvió el agua. Con cada tos echaba más. Su rostro se contraía del daño, su cuerpo temblaba y convulsionaba. Thorin era el único que estaba con él, golpeando en su espalda y dándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Eso es, Kili, échalo. Bien, muchacho, solo respira.

De vez en cuando alguna inspiración lograba colarse entre las toses. El pecho del joven ardía, jamás había notado un dolor así. Sentía fuego dentro de sí mismo, apenas podía ser consciente de nada más que aquel dolor. No podía controlar sus toses, se arremolinaban una sobre otra y desgarraban su garganta y su pecho, por donde subía el ardiente agua que devolvía.

Muy poco a poco, esto se fue calmando. Dejó de echar agua en las toses, aunque gran parte del dolor permaneció ahí. Pero también pudo sentir una mano trazando suaves círculos en su espalda, que conseguía relajarlo un poco. También pudo escuchar la voz profunda de su tío, dándole palabras que le calmaban.

Sintió una mano también sobre su cabello, y fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mirada azul, dulce y familiar, que lo miraba entre preocupado y aliviado.

-¿Kili? –lo llamó su hermano, con una suave voz. En respuesta, el menor solo pudo mover la mano y coger la suya, y sonreír. Un brillo de tranquilidad iluminó los ojos del mayor.

Kili necesitó aún unos segundos, para poder ser cargado hasta el campamento. Ni siquiera trataron de hacerle andar después de lo que había pasado. Thorin se pasó un brazo de Fili por los hombros, y dejó que se apoyara en él durante todo el camino.

Los enanos sabían hacer fuego en cualquier parte, casi con cualquier cosa, con o sin viento, pero no pudieron encenderlo esa noche. Fili y Kili suspiraron a la vez cuando llegaron al campamento y descubrieron que Oin y Gloin seguían sin tener una hoguera.

Un soplo de aire frío golpeó a Kili cuando se sentaron, que lo hizo tiritar. Los hermanos estaban totalmente empapados, el frío había calado hasta sus huesos.

Aunque habían sacado al pony, todo su equipaje se había perdido. Había sobretodo comida, pero también mucha de la ropa de Kili. Por suerte Fili sabía que la suya le valía, y cuando fueron a cambiarse le dio algunas prendas suyas.

Anduvieron a duras penas hasta alejarse un poco del campamento, y ahí se quitaron su ropa empapada y se secaron. Aunque su cuerpo dejó de estar mojado, por mucho que se escurrieran su cabello este no dejaba de gotear.

Cuando se pusieron la ropa seca, apenas sintieron algo de alivio de su frío. Kili se frotaba los brazos mientras regresaban, tratando de entrar un poco en calor, mientras evitaba ponerse a tiritar de nuevo.

En cuanto regresaron, Thorin se les acercó, y les preguntó si estaban heridos en algún sitio. Cuando ambos negaron con la cabeza, el líder les dio unas mantas y algo de comida y les dijo que se sentaran.

Al más joven le costó deshacer las mantas, y más aún ponérselas por encima. Sus articulaciones estaban entumecidas, y tenía tanto frío que le costaba moverse. Al final, Fili le ayudó a colocarse una sobre los hombros, y otra por delante.

El enano se quedó un rato sin moverse, tratando de encontrar algo de comodidad en las mantas que lo envolvían. Luego cogió la comida, pero apenas probó bocado. No le apetecía nada que no estuviera caliente.

Kili se recolocó en el árbol en el que apoyaba la espalda. Dejó caer la cabeza, por donde su cabello aún goteaba. Apenas se sentía mejor que cuando estaba en el agua, todavía tenía un terrible frío. Ni siquiera en los días de nevadas en las Montañas Azules se había sentido tan helado, y probablemente fuera porque entonces, cuando terminaban de jugar con la nieve volvían a casa, donde los esperaba una chimenea y la comida de su madre, un cálido hogar. Ahora ni siquiera tenían una hoguera encendida.

Conforme fue avanzando la noche, a pesar de la falta de un fuego, Fili pareció recobrar un poco el calor, pero Kili no. Y su hermano se daba cuenta de esto.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó, poniéndole una mano en su espalda.

Aunque Kili no contestó, Fili se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio. Cuando vio esto, al principio no quiso dejarle, pero cuando se la pasó por los hombros fue incapaz de negarse. Aquella prenda había cogido el calor de su hermano, era lo único caliente que sentía en toda la noche.

Al poco rato, el enano más joven se fue acercando más al otro, y acabaron compartiendo sus mantas. Kili se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, encontrando por fin una fuente de calor. Sus articulaciones seguían doliéndole con solo moverlas, el pecho le ardía cada vez que respiraba, el frío seguía calando en su interior, pero ahora al menos estando ahí con su hermano se sentía un poco mejor.

Fili miró a su cálido hermano apoyado en él, enternecido. Le acaricio el cabello tratando de confortarlo algo más. Se sintió bien al ver que había conseguido aliviarle el frío un poco. La experiencia del río había sido difícil, pero ahora al menos estaba consiguiendo darle un instante de tranquilidad.

Así estaban los dos cuando la compañía envió a su saqueador a investigar aquella luz que se veía. Fili guardó las esperanzas de que fuera una cálida hoguera. Kili permaneció apoyado en él, con los ojos cerrados. Apenas parecía prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

Pasaban los minutos, y Bilbo no regresaba. Uno a uno, varios de sus compañeros fueron yendo a ver lo que ocurría. Cuando apenas quedaban cuatro, Kili abrió los ojos, y parecía que despertaba de un sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Era una hoguera? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, hermano –respondió, mientras veía a otro enano perder la paciencia y seguir a los demás.

En cuanto al moverse, Kili se destapó de las mantas un poco, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Después, se quedó tiritando de nuevo, intentando conseguir algo más de calor.

Fili frunció el ceño, pues tras el rato que había pasado desde que habían salido del río él ya había dejado de tener frío. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía estar sintiéndose tan helado como al principio. Además, en las mantas que los cubrían a los dos había un calor que hasta podía ser sofocante, al menos para Fili.

Vio entonces que eran los últimos enanos que quedaban, a excepción de Thorin. Fili sabía lo que venía ahora, ellos siempre debían seguir a su compañía. Amainó a Kili a ponerse de pie, quien al principio por supuesto se negó. Tenía mucho frío y las mantas eran demasiado cálidas para abandonarlas ahora. Pero tras unos segundos de persuasión, consiguió levantarlo. Fue muy llamativo el escalofrío y los temblores que le dieron cuando abandonó las telas calientes.

Cuando los vio tan preparados para irse, su tío se quedó mirándolos, sin estar seguro.

-¿Estáis bien para ir, después de lo que ha pasado? –les preguntó, con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Sí –respondió Kili inmediatamente. El líder asintió, y tras indicarles cómo debían ulular en caso de peligro, les indicó adonde debían ir.

Mientras que para el resto de los enanos fue una suerte encontrar el escondrijo de los trolls y las riquezas y objetos que había en él; para Kili la mayor riqueza estuvo en la hoguera que por fin consiguió. Nada más salir de los sacos, fue hacia ese fuego.

Fili, que no lo vio en ese momento y dio por sentado que lo seguía, fue con los demás a la cueva. Fue también de los primeros en salir, y entonces vio a su hermano.

Fue a su lado, para verle entonces muy cerca del fuego, pero aun así tratando de envolverse más en su ropa y temblando de frío. Fili frunció el ceño cuando él estornudó (no era la primera vez en la noche).

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Igual has cogido demasiado frío en el agua –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Al principio no contestó, seguía entregándose en cuerpo y alma en conseguir un poco de calor. Fue cuando Fili se aproximó más que respondió.

-Estoy bien. Solo quiero aprovechar un poco que tenemos ya una hoguera.

Esto no convenció al enano, que siguió con la vista puesta en él. Kili volvió a estornudar, y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Después de eso, sus gestos demostraron el grave frío que tenía de nuevo.

En el rostro de Fili hubo una expresión de compasión.

-Ven –tendiéndole el brazo, el enano volvió a dejarle que se apoyara en él. Su hermano tuvo una sonrisa confortable cuando se acomodó en esa postura. Fue cuando estuvieron así, que Fili se extrañó y preocupó, porque al tacto no se le notaba, ni mucho menos, frío.

Le colocó una mano en la mejilla. Luego, en la frente. Fue entonces consciente de lo enrojecido que estaba su rostro, y de que sudaba.

-Kili, tienes fiebre…

Se oyó un suspiro cansado del más joven. No dijo nada más.

-Kili… -susurró mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No se lo digas a Thorin. Por favor. No quiero convertirme en una carga.

Fili parpadeó varias veces cuando oyó esto, incapaz de creer lo que decía.

-De verdad estoy bien, solo he cogido un poco de frío…

-Hermano, Thorin nunca va a pensar que eres una carga. Seguro que Oin puede darte algo para que te encuentres mejor, y… hace poco oí decir a Gandalf que estamos cerca de Rivendell, quizá paremos allí…

Kili siguió en silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos y enterraba el rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Se sentía cansado.

Cuando Fili alzó la cabeza, se encontró con unos ojos azules fríos que los observaban de cerca, que llevaban un rato sobre ellos. Thorin se acercó unos pasos, arrodillándose a su lado. Le pidió a Fili que le acercara a su sobrino.

Frunció el ceño cuando le puso una mano en la frente. No era muy alta, pero era fiebre. Sabía que con un poco de descanso se le pasaría, pero era difícil conseguir un descanso en ese viaje.

Recordó y pensó por primera vez sobre lo que Gandalf le había dicho acerca de Rivendell, de la ayuda y hospitalidad que ahí podrían darles…

Rivendell. El Valle secreto. La última morada.

A la mayoría de enanos en esa compañía no les agradaban los elfos (y tenían sus motivos para esto). Pero debían admitir que Gandalf había tenido mucha razón cuando les habló de la hospitalidad que Elrond les brindaría.

Les había dado comida, baños calientes y camas blancas, además de ayudarles con su mapa, pero para la mayoría lo primero era más que suficiente.

Era sobre todo, el caso de los dos más jóvenes de la compañía.

Fili y Kili compartían una misma habitación. Había en su interior una puerta, que llevaba a una bañera preparada para un caliente baño.

En aquellos momentos en el aposento solo estaba Fili. Tras la comida, unos elfos habían pedido que todos los heridos o enfermos fueran con ellos.

Habían curado cualquier rasguño en ellos, y… Fili dudaba de alguna vez haber disfrutado tanto una comida que no fuera hecha por su madre. Tras tantos días de camino, sin poder hacer apenas dos comidas al día, y siempre unas pocas raciones que dividir entre quince; cocinando a medias en un pequeño fuego (cuando podían encenderlo), y casi siempre los mismo platos…

No le apasionaba la comida de los elfos, pero había sido un paraíso haber podido comer unos platos preparados cuidadosamente con tiempo y paciencia, condimentados y bien servidos, sin que al final faltara comida y se quedaran con hambre. Cocinados en buenos hornos de piedra y no en hogueras débiles en el bosque, sin la humedad y el frío a su alrededor, y la comida servida caliente. Ahora que los jóvenes como él habían descubierto lo que era la verdadera hambre, sabían apreciar mucho más cualquier comida.

Extendió los brazos, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Casi sintió que se hundía en el colchón. Los suaves edredones le hicieron creer por un momento que estaba en las mismas nubes. Cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por esa sensación.

Aquella noche iba a dormir en una cama blanca y cálida. No sobre el duro suelo, tapado con unas telas sucias y ásperas a las que no sabía por qué llamaban mantas. El edredón que lo iba a arropar parecía lo más suave que había tocado nunca. La almohada era el mejor descanso para su cabeza que hubiera podido imaginar. El colchón, en él le parecía estar flotando, en realidad dudaba que las propias nubes pudieran llegar a ser así de blandas. Dormir en una confortable y cálida cama en vez de en el frío suelo. Era el paraíso.

Se levantó de ahí, muy a su pesar, pues sabía que si se quedaba más acabaría durmiéndose. Fue hacia la otra puerta que había en la habitación, queriendo darse un baño antes de acostarse.

Nada más abrir la puerta, una nube de vapor le dio en el rostro. Inspiro por la nariz, y soltó un agradable suspiro. Agua caliente. Llevaba días soñando con ella.

Se acercó, andando mientras se quitaba la ropa, hasta la bañera en el centro de la habitación. Desnudo, introdujo en el agua un pie. Estaba muy caliente, hasta le quemaba, y era algo que le encantaba.

Poco a poco, fue metiéndose entero. En el mismo momento en el que su cuerpo se introducía, podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban, los dolores desaparecían. Todo su cuerpo estaba calmado ahora. Suspiró de nuevo mientras respiraba el vapor, de inmenso alivio. Introdujo toda su cabeza, mojando su cabello sucio y lleno de enredos. Sintió suavizarse el dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba.

Nada le hubiera importado que el agua estuviese hirviendo, igualmente se habría metido. Llevaba tantos días sin notar ese calor sobre todo su cuerpo, casi había olvidado la sensación de agua caliente envolviéndole. Aquello era el mismo paraíso, si recordaba lo que había sucedido días antes en el río. Sus músculos entumecidos por el agua fría casi habían estado doliendo desde entonces, y ahora, con el agua caliente, se curaban y era una sensación maravillosa.

Debía pedir que le prepararan también un baño a Kili. Seguro que le sentaría bien y le haría sentirse mejor. Se lo merecía, él era el que peor parado había salido del momento en el río.

Estiró todas sus articulaciones, pudiendo moverlas bien al fin. Todo el entumecimiento, el dolor y el agotamiento parecían estar liberándose ahora, dejándose en esa agua caliente, en la sensación más agradable del mundo.

Poco a poco se fue enfriando, y Fili salió antes de que le pudiera recordar al agua del río. Se secó lo que pudo (todo era tan cálido en Rivendell, que no pasaba nada si se dejaba el cabello un poco mojado), y se vistió con una ropa para dormir. Una ropa suave y cómoda, hecha para estar en la cama. No tendría que dormir con sus vestiduras de caminar, ni con sus cuchillos por dentro. No tendría que estar atento a los posibles ataques ni despertarse a mitad de la noche a hacer una guardia.

Salió de la sala del baño, dispuesto a meterse en su cómoda cama, pues el baño lo había relajado tanto que lo había adormecido. Cuando se asomó, vio que Kili ya había vuelto y estaba en su cama. Estaba tapado hasta la barbilla, con los ojos cerrados. Pero llevaban compartiendo habitación toda la vida, y Fili sabía reconocer cuando estaba dormido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó, yendo a la cama a su lado.

Kili soltó un blando quejido, y abrió los ojos. Fili colocó una suave mano en su frente. Solo un poco caliente, nada más.

-Un poco mejor… los elfos me han dado un té, dicen que mañana estaré bien…

Fili sonrió dulcemente. Su hermano disfrutaría de toda la confortabilidad de Rivendell estando enfermo, por el alivio que todo le ofrecería. Pero tenía ganas de ir con él por el valle, averiguar en qué les podían ayudar con el mapa, y seguir a su compañía, ver a su hermano lanzar miradas a las muchachas elfas…

Pero los años vividos con él le habían enseñado que podía esperar para eso. Su hermano pequeño cerró los ojos de nuevo, y dejó su cabeza enterrarse en la almohada. Fili le acarició suavemente el cabello, lo que le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de comodidad.

Probablemente ellos eran los dos en la compañía que mejor entendían al hobbit y la añoranza a su casa. A veces un hogar cálido era lo único que deseaban. Y en el fondo, ambos pedían que Erebor, el que debía ser el lugar al que pertenecían, tuviera también un poco más de eso, más allá del oro.

Pero quedara lo que quedara para el final, y lo que los esperara allí, ahora mismo no les preocupaba. Fili miraba a su hermano, que ya había caído en un calmado sueño, y sonrió suavemente. Ahora estaban teniendo un momento tranquilo, un breve descanso, y era todo lo que los hermanos podían pedir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) Por favor dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
